Level 1475
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 62 | previous = 1474 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1476 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 30,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *There are only 28 liquorice swirls, and no additional ones will spawn. *If the chocolate is left uninterrupted, the player will have a maximum of 12 moves to clear all the liquorice swirls. *The orders are worth 12,000 points (8 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy) + (40 blockers × 100 points per blocker) = 12,000 points. Hence, an additional 18,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *All liquorice is required to pass the level. The UFO will generate 6 wrapped candies, leaving only two left to create. Try not to destroy chocolate too quickly, otherwise it might not spawn fast enough to destroy enough to complete the order. *The UFO glitch has now been fixed on web version, so that any liquorice swirls it hits will still count towards the order. Activating the UFO can destroy large quantities of blockers that will help to complete the order. **However on some of the mobile devices (even in version 1.68.0.3), this glitch still exists, making this level nearly impossible. In this case, try to destroy all swirls before using UFOs. Trivia *This was originally the third level that can be made unwinnable, due to being in a position where it was impossible to complete all orders. The first two are levels and . This level could be made unwinnable if a UFO turned a liquorice swirl into a wrapped candy, since it wouldn't be counted towards the order and no new liquorice swirls appear. **On web version, this glitch has been fixed so liquorice swirls hit by the UFO now count towards the order. **However, only some of the mobile devices have this change. Those devices without this change will have a hard time on this level. *This is the third world finale level with six colours. The first two are levels and . If pre-nerfs are counted, This would be the fifth as Dreamworld levels and (with the exception of the third version) used to have six colours. **Most of the world finales have five colours, and levels , , and have four. Glitch *On some of the mobile devices, when UFO converts liquorice swirls into wrapped candies, these swirls do not count in order. This makes it impossible to win the level. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery L 1475 M.png|Mobile version Level 1475 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Dessert Desert levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with special candy orders Category:Levels with blocker orders Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with UFOs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Medium levels